


Birthday Surprise

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Ignis never truly got to celebrate his birthday. Today, all that would change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, late. His birthday passed but I didn't get to post this haha, but enjoy this super fluff thing I wrote for the Igg man :D

“You’ve never had a surprise party before?”

“Nope, never. Never really celebrated my birthday either.”  
-  
As soon as Noctis heard this, he knew he had to go all out for his friend. Ignis usually spent most of his time back in his home for his birthday and would return to Lucis in the evening. Noctis would of course still wish him a happy birthday and even give him a gift, but he never thought to make a celebration, he assumed that when he was home that he was celebrating there and that he wanted a more private gathering.

That wasn’t the case it seemed, and it bothered Noct a bit. Why did he feel the need to go home if he wasn’t going to even have himself a party or even a small outing? Did he feel that his birthday was a bother? A silly thought but sometimes he never knew what was going on in his friends mind. Well, today was going to change.

“Alright, how is everything coming together?”

“Just fine your Highness, I have everything in order.”

“You sure?” It was getting late and he didn’t want anything to be out of place. Luckily he had his servants to help and they were happy to do so. “Dining room is set up? Everyone is gathered? Desserts are ready along with the cake?”

The young maid made a small chuckle as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Yes, don’t worry. Everything is fine. I’ve never seen you worked up so much.”

“I just want this to be perfect..” A small intake of breath as he tried to relax himself. When another maid entered the room and informed him of Ignis’s arrival, he snapped right out of relaxation. “Ah okay! I gotta go. Remember-be ready.” A small wave of his hands as he darted out of the room. The maids once again shared laughter with one another as their oh so charming prince amused them.

Noct had made his way through the halls and was out of breath by the time he reached Ignis. “You’re…here…good..”

“Is everything alright?” He had just arrived and already he was filled with concern.

“Yeah..don’t worry..” A smile as he pulled him in for a quick hug. “Happy birthday specs.”

He managed a smile as well as he rubbed at his back. “Thank you, Noct.”

“No problem…noooow….I hope you didn’t fill up back home hm??” A raise of his eyebrows as he patted at his stomach.

“What are you doing sir?”

“Come on. Did you or did you not hm?”

He pushed up his glasses, his attempt to analyze the situation, but it would be no point. “No I’m fine…why?”

“Good! Follow me!” He wasted no time taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards the dining hall.

“May I ask where you are taking me?”

“Can’t you just go with the flow instead of always asking questions?”

“No.” Simply put as he gave a charming smile. Noct simply rolled his eyes.

“Alright..here we go..” He nudge him from behind as they both opened the doors together. It was all dark at first, causing Ignis great concern, until he opened the light.

“SURPRISE!!!” Shouted out as everyone cheered out happy birthday. The whole room was decorated beautifully. From ribbons to banners, and sweets set up all around. It was lovely. Not to mention the room was filled with lots of people.

Along with the servants and glaives of the castle, others made their effort to join as well. Gladiolus, Iris, even Clarus. Prompto came along as well, and of course his majesty was present.

“Didn’t expect this huh? You like it?” Noctis was all smiles but Ignis didn’t move from where he was standing. He starred at everything that was prepared, prepared just for him.

A small hand held to his chest and he could feel his eyes start to swell up. Without a word, he left the room.

“Maybe we should of screamed louder??” The blonde said, trying to put a positive spin on things.

“Shut it.” Gladio quickly said, not wanting to hear it.

“I’ll be right back.” Noct darted out of the room and searched down the halls. He quickly spotted Ignis as he stood near the balcony, starring off into the sky. “Hey…you okay?”

Ignis turned his head slightly as his words. A smile on his features as tears could still be seen in his eyes. It was faint, but it was still there. “Yes..I’m alright..I’m just happy..”

Noct never saw Ignis get emotional, he usually hid his feelings. Part of him was happy as well that he was opening up day by day. A reassuring hand soon came to lay on his shoulder, comforting eyes starring into his. “Because you deserve it. We all love you, you know that?”

A small nod as he pulled himself together, quickly wiping away any other evidence of his tears. “Yes I know, thank you..”

“No need to thank me, now..we have a party to attend to hm?” His hand now moves to take hold of his as they made their way back to the dining room.

Upon entering, Prompto was the first to speak up. “Yay!! Iggy man is back!”

“Ig-gy man?” Regis questioned, completely confused by the nickname.

“It’s a form of a affection dad, don’t worry.” His son reassured him, still Regis was unsure of the reasoning for coming up with this name.

“Well come on, sit at the head of the table birthday boy.” Gladio pulled out his seat and Ignis took his offer. Soon everyone was seated and no one was shy about filling their plate with sweets now.

“My, my. Everything looks delicious.” Ignis took a good sniff as the sweet scents filled his nose.

“Isn’t it? Man aren’t you lucky Noct went to all the trouble to plan this? Best party ever am I right?” Prompto gave a grin as he chomped into a brownie, crumbs falling everywhere.

“Wait-you did?” Ignis’s gaze now turned to the prince as he casually gave him a nod in return.

“Well of course..when you told me you never had one. I had to plan this. Your my friend you know?” A smile as he rose up once again patting his friends shoulder. “Now I think it’s never to soon to bring out the cake yeah? I had it specially made.”

“Specially?” What was so special about this cake he wondered. Soon his question would be answered as one of the servants placed a huge cake in front of him. The smell, was all too familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“It’s…Ebony cake.” Noctis voice came as a small whisper as he leaned in to his friends ear. Causing him to shiver for sure.

“…really? Truly?” Ignis questioned, almost doubtful that it could be true.

“Yep, all for you specs. Now, shall we light the candles?” Confident in himself, Noct picked up the lighter but his father soon took it from his grasp.

“It’s alright son, let me, we don’t need a fire tonight do we?” A teasing smile as he went forward to light the candles.

Noct pouted as all his friends had a good laugh about it. “Yeah, yeah..just make a wish.”

“Alright..” Ignis never really was put on the spot like this, but he quickly thought of something and blew out the flames, everyone cheering soon after.

“What did you wish for?” Prompto was keen on knowing, even if he knew Ignis would never share he had to ask.

“Stupid, like he’ll ever tell us.” Gladio shrugged, not really caring too much on the situation.

“Yes, and you’ll never know.” A grin to himself, Ignis loved to see the look of disappointment on the blondes face. All in good fun of course.

“Well let’s cut the cake now!” Once again Noct was confident in himself as he grabbed the large knife. Regis slipped it out of his hand, giving him a simple shake of his head as he just proceeded to cut the cake. “Man..”

Soon enough everyone got their share of a piece and went on and on about how good it tasted, especially Ignis. “My sweet Ebony…so good…not that I doubted of course.”

“Okay-okay-present time!!” Prompto didn’t wait for an answer as he lifted up a small box and handed it over.

“Alright..lets see here..” Opening it, he found a set of keys inside. “Um..”

“Heh! I got you a motorcycle!! It’s outside whenever you wanna see it.”

“You think I would be good on a motorcycle?”

“Yeah you be so slick bruh! But you know, most people say thank you??” A small tease as he stuck out his tongue at him.

“Thank you Prompto, I appreciated it really.” He placed the keys in his pocket for now as his friend clapped for joy.

“Alright, here’s my gift.” Gladio soon just simply gave him a glasses case. “Open it.”

Of course it was obvious what this would store, but upon opening there was a mirror inside. “Ah, interesting.”

“Always complaining you have no where to check if you are ‘well groomed’ so I thought you could use it.”

“Heh, yes indeed. Thank you Gladio.” Ignis was all about looking his best so he would use this for sure.

“Okay mine turn!” Noctis jumped up as he was holding a small canvas. “I know it’s not much but…I hope you like it..” 

Ignis took hold of it as his friends peered over his shoulder. A wonderful showcase of the night sky, filled with stars and below, what looked like to be two people watching the view together.

“You see, the stars make up the infinity symbol..almost like a constellation, and that’s you and me at the bottom…do you like it?”

Ignis starred at it for a long time, taking in every part of it. When his gaze returned to the prince, he gave a warm smile. “I love it, more then you’ll ever know.”

Noctis gleamed up, grinning wide as he cheered. “Yosh!! I knew you’d love it, heh..makes me happy.”

Ignis gaze soon turned into a loving one as he watch the prince be filled with such joy. That smile, one that was rarely ever shown, and it was spread wide for all to see, burned into his memory.

“Yeah it’s real nice Noct! Great job!” Prompto said before stuffing his face. Gladio shook his head in shame while Iris was the one to wipe his mouth.

“So, was today great for you?” Noct questioned, soon returning to his natural casual state.

“It was perfect..” Ignis couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate his birthday, everything was so lovely.

“Good…and you really liked your gift?” Even though he was reassured of it, Noct always had doubt lingering within him.

Ignis nodded as he thought back to his his highness’s smile once more. Though it was quick, it was beautiful and unforgettable. That to him, was his true gift.

“It was perfect..”


End file.
